1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to manufacturing technology, and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a display apparatus.
2. Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays are configured to generate an electric field between two substrates to, thereby, control an amount of light passing through a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. Control of the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is utilized to facilitate the display of a desired image. To this end, a lower substrate of the two substrates of a traditional liquid crystal display may include gate lines, data lines, and pixel electrodes, which are disposed thereon, whereas an upper substrate of the two substrates of the traditional liquid crystal display may include a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules is typically disposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The liquid crystal molecules are driven by the electric field generated in association with the pixel electrode and the common electrode. In this manner, the electric field may be utilized to control the amount of the light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
It is appreciated that liquid crystal displays are typically used as a display apparatus for various consumer electronics, such as, for example, television sets, computer systems, mobile phones, refrigerators, cooking appliances, etc. To this end, a traditional display apparatus may be provided with a built-in camera utilized in association with, for example, various video communications.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.